finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0
Final Fantasy Agito XIII is a video game for PlayStation Portable which, alongside Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII, makes up the compilation Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. Unveiled at E3 '06, the game "offers players easy on-the-go access to the Final Fantasy XIII universe". The game was originally announced for mobile phones, but was re-announced for the PSP at DKS3713 2008. Gameplay The battle system in the game is a new evolution of the "ATB Kai" system that was created by Takatsugu Nakazawa for Final Fantasy X-2, and later refined in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Unlike Crisis Core, Agito's combat is party-based. Instead of navigating through menus, actions are mapped directly to the face buttons for quick access. Nakazawa says he wants it to be the fastest version of ATB ever created. It also supports both Ad-hoc and Infrastructure multiplayer for up to three players. Like Final Fantasy XII, the character has the option to choose the leader of their party, but it has differed by allowing them to change party members during actual gameplay. The characters who lead the party are the ones playable and also appear above the text with their picture and name on it. Summons also appear in the game and play a role in the characters' growth, and they are said to be controllable as well, in the vein of Final Fantasy X's Aeons. The structure of the game is mission-based. There are also supposed to be sub-objectives in battle to strive for. Most recently, Nomura has said that the game will have a world map, and the player can ride a chocobo or fly an airship. Setting . It is currently unknown if it is the full World Map of the game.]] The world of Final Fantasy Agito XIII is called Oriens, and is composed of four regions, each powered by a crystal. The names of the four regions are; Suzaku, Byakku, Genbu, and Seiryu. Around each of the crystals is a magic school called a Peristylium, where students are trained to become powerful soldiers and magicians. The game focuses on Peristylium Suzaku, located on an island detached from the rest of the continent. A peace treaty called the "Pax Codex" was signed between the nations in which these crystals reside. Under the command of High Commander Cid, Byakko breaks the treaty and begins to invade the other nations with his airship armada and l'Cie clad in magical armor. He manages to conquer all of the nations except Suzaku, where he is met with strong resistance due to Suzaku's strong defensive capabilities. They manage to disable the crystal's power, however, which renders the majority of the nation powerless, except for twelve students who have retained the powers from their crystal pact. At this point, Cid attempts to persuade the president of Rubrum to sign a new treaty to lay down their arms, but the students are busy forming a plan called "Operation Apostle" that aims to take down the Milites forces. Characters .]] Twelve characters have been shown in official artwork, and the boy with the tarot cards supposedly is going to be a very important character (nicknamed Card-kun). Although many fans speculated that the moogle in the artwork display was a thirteenth member, Square Enix denied this claim, and now it looks to be a weapon, similar to Lulu's dolls in Final Fantasy X. It is speculated that the moogle is controlled by the girl with the flute, who possibly controls things through music. Odin has also been revealed in official screenshots, possibly summoned by the boy with the tarot cards. Presently, characters seem to be named after the weapons they use, and include a deck of tarot cards, a longsword, a katana, handguns, a shotgun, a mace, a bow and arrow, a spear, a scythe, an extending flail, bare fists, and a flute. Card, Flail, and Katana seem to be close friends. Whether these are simply placeholders or the player can name the characters has not been clarified. Development The game was originally announced for mobile phones but was re-announced for the PSP at DKS3713 2008. Developers stated the reason for the move was that they did not want to wait for cell phones to be advanced enough to handle the game. According to the developers, the PSP version of the game was planned from the start and was meant to be revealed sometime after progress on the mobile version. It seems to be drawing more attention now that it has been announced for the PSP, since mobile phone games usually do not make it to North America. The mobile phone version has been discontinued. Staff *Director: Hajime Tabata *Co-Director & Battle Planner: Takutsugu Nakazawa *Art Director: Yusuke Naora *Character Designer: Tetsuya Nomura *Composer: Takeharu Ishimoto *Producer: Kousei Ito Etymology The word "agito" roughly translates from Latin into "I put into action/motion" or "I move/rouse," possibly referencing that the gameplay of Agito will be action-oriented, or perhaps referring to the game's mobile nature as a PSP game. External links *Final Fantasy Agito XIII E³ 2006 page at Square Enix *Square Enix Unveils the Next Generation of Final Fantasy *Agito's official Japanese page de:Final Fantasy Agito XIII es:Final Fantasy Agito XIII Category:Final Fantasy Agito XIII 13a Category:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII